


Prime volte.

by rallienbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eventual Happy Ending, First Time, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lemon, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, POV Alternating, Sports, Teen Romance, Volleyball, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallienbow/pseuds/rallienbow
Summary: Dal testo:- Hai trovato il coraggio di tornare in campo. Trova il coraggio di dirmi anche la verità. Perché se non mi ami, Asahi... - le mani di Noya liberarono la presa della maglia, ora stropicciata nei punti in cui lui l'aveva stretta.- Non te andare. - Asahi poggiò la fronte su quella di Noya. Aveva bisogno di lui. Si stava ripetendo quelle parole in testa da molti minuti, ma non era ancora riuscito a dirle. Prese la mano di Noya e se la portò al cuore; Noya lo sentì battere all'impazzata.





	Prime volte.

_Prima volta che si allenavano fino a tardi._  
  
Lo sguardo di Daichi era stupito, e come dargli torto? Gli orari pazzi li facevano Hinata e Kageyama, non loro due.   
\- Eh, già. Stiamo perfezionando quella combo che abbiamo visto fare dal libero dell'Aoba.- Asahi si passò l'asciugamano sulla fronte, erano esausti.   
Il capitano sorrise. - Sono fiero di voi! -   
\- Ma non stancatevi troppo. - aggiunse Suga, da dietro, con le due dita alzate. - Su, su, Daichi, lasciamo che si cambino in tranquillità. Ci vediamo domani, ragazzi! -   
Noya ricambiò il saluto di Suga e Daichi con un gran sorriso, mentre la porta dello spogliatoio veniva chiusa.   
Sentì il suono delle scarpe che venivano lasciate cadere a terra, dei passi dietro di lui, le braccia di Asahi che lo cinsero all'improvviso e il respiro trattenuto, perché sapeva cosa stava per accadere, ed era tutta la giornata che aspettava quel momento; le labbra del ragazzo sul suo collo, i brividi che apparivano sulla sua pelle ogni volta che Asahi lo sfiorava. Adorava tutto ciò, lo faceva rilassare più di qualsiasi altra cosa, e al tempo stesso eccitare da morire. Noya si voltò, alzandosi sulle punte, le labbra che cercavano quelle di Asahi. Voleva baciarlo, era una necessità che doveva soddisfare, e Asahi lo accontentò prima ancora che quel pensiero si concluse. Le mani di Asahi finirono sui suoi fianchi, per poi prenderlo in braccio, e sedersi sulla panchina situata al centro dello spogliatoio. Un sospiro, un bacio, le unghie che graffiavano, la maglietta di Noya che gli veniva tolta di dosso, un altro bacio, le dita fra i capelli di Asahi, una stretta più forte, le mani di Asahi all'elastico dei suoi pantaloncini.   
Noya si fermò. Lesse il panico di Asahi nei suoi occhi. - Ho... - distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato. - Fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? - la voce del ragazzo era insicura, poteva quasi vedere una linea tremolante. Noya però non disse nulla, rimase in silenzio, immobile.   
\- Yuu...? Questa è la tua prima...? - Asahi ora lo stava fissando; trattenne il respiro, Noya poté notarlo, erano ancora a distanza di un bacio, ma adesso non aveva affatto voglia di baciarlo.   
\- Perché vuoi fare sesso con me, Asahi? -   
Silenzio.

_Prima volta che litigavano._  
  
"Asahi... Devo dirti una cosa."  
"Aspetta, sono in cucina, non ti sento!"  
"Io ti amo."  
Noya non era sicuro che Asahi l'avesse sentito, all'inizio, ma poi aveva visto: il coltello aveva avuto un millesimo di ritardo nel tagliare la fetta successiva di pomodoro, solo una piccola esitazione, e si era portato una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. Era un gesto che compiva sempre quando era nervoso o non sapeva cosa dire. Due piccoli segnali che aveva colto, dall'altra parte della stanza, ma che significavano il mondo per lui. Asahi aveva continuato a preparare il pranzo come se niente fosse. Quando si erano seduti a tavola, però, l'aveva detto di nuovo. E questa volta Asahi non aveva potuto nascondersi.   
\- Mh. Sei serio. -   
\- Lo sono. Vorrei capire se anche tu lo sei, o no. - lo sguardo di Noya era fisso sulla figura di Asahi, ancora una volta sfuggente.   
\- Non possiamo continuare così? Senza definirci? - aveva infilato le punte delle bacchette nel riso, ma non ne aveva preso nemmeno un boccone.   
\- Non voglio definirci. Voglio capire se provi le stesse cose. - la voce di Noya era ferma, sicura. Non stava esitando. Sapeva cosa voleva.   
\- Non lo so. - aveva detto, infine, Asahi.   
\- Bugiardo. -   
Asahi si era bloccato, gli occhi spalancati, le dita che avevano mollato la presa sulle bacchette. Noya aveva detto quella parola senza rifletterci, era venuta fuori da sé, non aveva dovuto cercarla né pensarla, era stato naturale. Come se fosse l'unica possibilità da scegliere, l'unica cosa da dire. Noya non capiva. Perché non voleva dirlo? Era sicuro di non aver interpretato male i suoi segnali, il linguaggio del corpo. Voleva sapere quale fosse il problema, ma Asahi continuava a rimanere zitto, con la tristezza negli occhi. Noya sospirò.   
\- Ci vediamo domani. -   
Asahi rimase da solo in casa, quando avrebbe potuto essere ancora con Noya, sentire la sua risata, sfiorargli la mano, perdersi in quei suoi occhi ambrati.   
Era uno stupido.

_Prima volta che facevano l'amore._  
  
\- Asahi, se non rispondi la chiudo qui. Sono stanco di questi silenzi. - Noya gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo obbligò a fissarlo. - Voglio delle risposte. - vide gli occhi del ragazzo farsi lucidi, voleva distogliere lo sguardo ma non poteva.   
\- L'ultima volta che ho detto quello che provavo, poi se n'è andato. I suoi genitori si sono trasferiti, e lui di conseguenza. - Asahi tentò di spiegare. - Non voglio stare così male, di nuovo. -   
Il sangue ribolliva nelle vene di Noya, percepiva la rabbia salirgli in corpo. E non aveva intenzione di fermarla. - Ma sei stupido? - le sue dita si strinsero intorno alla stoffa della maglia, chiudendosi a pugno e tirando verso di lui Asahi. - Ti ho detto che ti amo, Asahi! Non me ne andrò, non me lo rimangerò perché è la verità! - stava urlando, Noya. Sentì le lacrime invadergli gli occhi, ma non si fermò. - Io voglio stare con te, voglio fare qualsiasi cosa con te, ti voglio essere accanto e voglio tenerti la mano, voglio ridere, voglio fare l'amore, sono pronto a tutto. Non ho paura, Asahi. Perché tu sì? Perché non capisci che io sono sempre dietro di te? - una lacrima solitaria rigò la guancia del piccolo libero.   
Noya sentì la mano di Asahi posarsi sulla sua guancia, il pollice fermò la corsa di quella lacrima. Era così calda la sua mano. - Sono un codardo. - disse, e lo intendeva. Sapeva quante volte Asahi si fosse sentito così.   
\- Hai trovato il coraggio di tornare in campo. Trova il coraggio di dirmi anche la verità. Perché se non mi ami, Asahi... - le mani di Noya liberarono la presa della maglia, ora stropicciata nei punti in cui lui l'aveva stretta.   
\- Non te andare. - Asahi poggiò la fronte su quella di Noya. Aveva bisogno di lui. Si stava ripetendo quelle parole in testa da molti minuti, ma non era ancora riuscito a dirle. Prese la mano di Noya e se la portò al cuore; Noya lo sentì battere all'impazzata.   
\- Asahi, sono qui. - sussurrò appena quelle parole.   
Ci fu un altro silenzio, ma questa volta Noya sapeva che, alla fine, Asahi avrebbe detto qualcosa di importante. Doveva solo pazientare un po'. E lui non aveva alcuna fretta di andarsene.   
\- Ti amo anche io, Yuu. -   
Entrambi trattennero il respiro per qualche istante; poi, all'improvviso, Noya cominciò a baciare Asahi, senza sosta. Erano baci frenetici, pieni di passione, che non potevano essere fermati. E non volevano fermarsi, quei due ragazzi, non ci pensavano per nulla al mondo.


End file.
